Something Better than Paperwork
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Toshiro has something else on his mind instead of his paperwork. That something happens to be his wife, Resu. This is ToshiroxOC. I don't own Resu, she belongs to cockatiellover.


Resu stared at her husband, captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was doing his paper work as usual. He always looks so stern while he concentrated on his work, but that was because he'd rather get it finished instead of waiting until the last moment like Rangiku. Her forest green eyes looked him up and down a bit before staring at his soft lips. Oh how she loved the feel of his lips against her skin when they were sexual with each other.

His turquoise eyes looked over at her, "Resu, what are you doing?"

She shook her head, her long brown hair going over her face; it was a bit flushed. "Nothing."

Toshiro reached out his hand, pulling his wife closer, lifting her chin up, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He moved her a bit, pushing her onto his desk, resting both of his hands on either side of her. "I think it was something."

Resu looked around a bit before looking back up at him. "No! W-what about your paperwork, Toshiro?"

He gave her a small smirk, "What paperwork are you talking about?"

She put reached one of her hands up, grabbing a piece of paper that was next to her head, putting it in front of her face. She pointed to it, "This paperwork. It needs to be finished."

Toshiro grabbed the paper from her before tossing it to side. "Sometimes there are much better things to do besides paperwork."

"W-what? Oh, Toshiro, you naughty boy." Resu said softly, putting her fingers over his mouth.

He reached up; grabbing a hold of her hand, put it back onto the desk. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a slightly heated kiss. He moved his hand to her shoulder, pushing her shihakusho to the side, slowly sliding his fingers down the curvature of her side. His fingers found their way to her nipple before he started to play with it, causing it to become erect.

Resu let out a small noise into the kiss, her cheeks feeling a bit hot. She should have been used to that by now; it still felt good. She pulled away from the kiss, looking at him with lust filled eyes. She moved her hands up around his neck before sliding them down a bit, pulling his shihakusho the side, revealing his smooth chest.

Toshiro removed his fingers from her erect nipple, moving his fingers further down her curves. He untied her belt, slowly pulling her pants off. His turquoise eyes looked down at her warmth, licking his lips a bit. He spread her legs apart before leaning down, gently licking the entrance of her femininity.

His action brought about small sounds from her. Instinctively she tried to close her legs at the feeling of his wet tongue against her. She could feel him keeping her legs from closing. Her lower lip quivered a bit at the fact he was teasing her with what he was doing.

He continued to tease her, wanting to ignore his growing erection it was becoming a bit hard to. He reached a hand down, adjusting himself a bit. Slowly, he started to kiss up her body, stopping when he reached her neck.

Since he was closer to her, Resu reached her hands down, undoing his belt. If he could tease her, she could tease him. She pulled his pants down, showing his manhood; she licked her lips before grabbing a hold of it. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down his length.

Toshiro let out a low grunt as she did so. He thought it was only fair that she return the teasing favor, it just made him want her more. He moved his hand to her breast, gently massaging it while every once in a while he would play with her erect nipple.

After she felt she teased him enough, she let go of his erection. She bit her lower lip, looking at him. He looked into her forest green eyes with his turquoise ones. He knew what she wanted because he wanted it too. He wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He removed his hand from her chest before pushing up on them, sitting back a bit. He put his hands on her knees to make sure that her legs would stay open. He moved between her legs, placing his manhood at her entrance before pushing into her.

She let out a slightly loud moan as he did so. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, biting the back of her hand. She didn't want to be too loud since they were in his office. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, holding onto him as tight as she could.

Toshiro started to move his hips against hers before he started to move a bit faster. He leaned down, putting her legs up over his arms to get deeper inside of her. He moved his hips in a circle, pushing deeper at the same time.

Resu's breathing had become labored, moving her hips against his. She dug her finger nails into his shoulder. Her eyes were now slightly hazy and lust filled as she felt her husband move in and out of her. She wanted to scream but held back from doing so.

He pushed into her, his muscles tightening a bit. Quickly, he moved in and out of her faster and harder than before, getting himself as deep as he could. He knew it wouldn't be able to last much longer at the pace he was going at.

She bit her lower lip at his fastened pace. She moved her hips in time with his, allowing a few moans to escape from her lips. She could feel her inner walls tightening around his manhood. Her stomach clenched a bit before she came to her climax.

Toshiro thrust into her several more times, pushing deep into her once last time before releasing his hot seed into her. His breathing was heavily and labored, almost collapsing onto of her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, pulling back a bit. He waited a moment before he pulled his pants back up and fixed the rest of his shihakusho.

Resu felt like she couldn't move at that moment, her whole lower half felt numb. Given a bit of time, she was able to fix her shihakusho and move off of his desk. She gave him a small smile as she moved passed him.

"Now, I can finish my paperwork." He stated, picking up the papers that had fallen off the desk during their time together.

She laughed a bit before getting a serious look on her face. "Oh, Toshiro, you're such a dirty thinker. Don't think it'll happen so easily next time."

Toshiro looked over at her for a moment, shaking his head before going back to the paperwork he still needed to finished.


End file.
